Immortal
by PirateAngel1286
Summary: One shot Will's pov. Will contemplates immortality


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Will's pov again. Enjoy.

* * *

Here I am sitting in my cabin at my desk. I'm not tired because I don't have a need for rest. I'm not hungry because I have no need for food. Right now I exist only to do a purpose.

In all technicality, I should be dead by now due to a stab wound to the chest. To my heart.

Reaching into a side drawer, I pull out the dagger given to me by my father. Twirling it in my hands, I see how the light glints on it. Even see my own reflection. I look miserable. I sniff at nothing and shrug. Nothing out of the ordinary.

I take it by the handle and slice the back of my hand. Watching as it heals almost immediately, I then lay my hand flat on the table and stab it straight through. Flinching, I remove it and watch it heal once more.

Getting frustrated, I throw it against the wall and watch as it sticks there. It gently sways back and forth.

Putting my head on the desk, I try and think of anything that'll make me happy. Anything at all.

I suppose there is a reason why I'm like this. A living person can't always be in this place without some sort of consequence.

But I was stabbed before I became like this.

Am I going to die when this is all over? Fearfully looking to the dagger on the wall, I get up and pull the object out. As I slowly walk back to my desk, there's a knock on the door. "Come in?"

My father comes in looking concerned. "William, is everything alright? You've been in here an awfully long time."

Refusing to meet his eyes for a moment, I instead look at the dagger.

"William?"

"I don't want to be here Father." There's a long pause before he begins to nod.

"Is this about..."

"No, this isn't about Elizabeth. Sort of. I just; I just wonder why me."

"Want to talk about it?"

I nod and we both sit down. "It's this whole immortality thing. I was at deaths door mere moments before I stabbed the heart. When these ten years are up, will I..."

"William," he says patting me on the knee, "when I, you know took your heart out and placed it in the chest..."

There was a pause as this was still a rather touchy subject between us.

"There was not a single mark to be found. No hole; it was pure and low and behold, beating strongly."

I nodded but still didn't exactly feel all better though I didn't voice it. My father got up and put a hand on my shoulder causing me to look up at him. I nod and he leaves me alone. I take up the dagger again and this time throw it on the floor causing it to land with the tip in the wood of the deck much like when were sitting in Tia's shack after the fight with the Kraken. Suddenly, I hear yelling coming from outside. I tuck the dagger into my boot and go to see what's happening.

It's a fight between two of our newest crew members. No one took notice of me yet so I hid in the shadows to watch. I couldn't exactly hear what they were saying but I picked up a few words such as "Go to hell" and "No, after you".

They pulled out their swords and the crew began to make bets as to who would come out on top. My father is there as well but unlike the others he isn't gambling; just shaking his head at their stupidity.

The men were very well fighting as though their lives depended on it. They're dead, what the hell is this going to solve anyway? My father seems to notice me and walks over.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"They're fighting over who's the better swordsman. Actually, this has been building up for weeks now."

Nodding, I decide to intercede.

"What is going on here?" I ask loudly.

I walk forward and it seems the two fighting don't hear me. The rest of the crew does and they part like the infamous Red Sea to allow me to try and stop them.

One of them tries to stab the other but instead gets me. That causes them to stop.

Calmly I remove the sword and throw it onto the deck. We all watch in amazement as the wound heals instantly

"And just what are you two doing?" I asked trying to use my most authoritative voice. "This ship has a purpose and you made an oath to serve until you are ready to pass on. An oath to both me and the goddess Calypso. Now answer me."

"Sorry sir," one of the men said bowing his head.

"Won't happen again sir," the other said.

"Well see to it that it doesn't. Now get back to work, the lot of you," I say to everyone.

The crew eyes me warily and goes about their duties as I glare at them.

Walking back into my cabin, I go back to my desk and take out the dagger once more. Maybe there are worse things than death. At least I know that after ten years I can go back to my life. Putting the dagger away, I get up and decide to relieve my father from the wheel. Looking out at the crew as they work, I decide that things could've turned out a lot worse than this. A lot worse.

* * *

Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it. 


End file.
